The Hybrid
by peaches8888
Summary: Deslia or Dela, was held captive by three mountain trolls for the past ten years. What happens when she gets free? What happens when she meets old friends? What happens when promises are broken. What happens secrets are revealed? What happens when she feels something for someone, and he doesn't return it? Not to mention the necklace she was told to never take off. Will she obey?
1. Grand Escape

**_Chapter One_**

The Cave. I hated the Cave. Darkness was all around me, suffocating me. The horrible and unspeakable memories flashed across my sight. It was getting harder and harder to choke back the tears and sobs as each memory replayed across my mind.

As the last memory faded, I found myself looking at the ground through my long thick raven black hair. I could see. And there was no muttering. I snapped my head up and I could actually see the light. Where were the trolls? Where was the constant arguing? Where was the suffocating stench?

And who cares? I quickly pushed my hair behind my ears and searched the ground, moving dry leaves around frantically. Where was it? I began to start panicking when my fingers brush across cool, smooth metal surface. The blade. My hopes brightened as I grasped the hilt and moved the blade to my free hand.

It was time to remove the shackle.

I knew I was never gonna get a chance like this again so I gabbed the tip of the blade into the key hole. Then I jiggled it around and hoped it would work. Actually not hoped . . . I _prayed_ it would work.

I hated it here. For the first time in ten years, I had a chance to escape.

The knife wasn't working. I let out a frustrated sound and threw the knife away, looking down. I heard a clank and instantly snapped my head up. It had hit a sword or axe, I couldn't tell. I shifted so I could move closer. The shackle tugged my hand back, causing shearing pain tight the way down my arm, but I bit my lip and continued. I stretched my fingers. Almost there. I strained and groaned. I tugged against the shackle and strained once more, just touching the blade. I used my fingers to edge it closer until I could just touch it properly. I turned and turned the weapon until my fingers brushed the hilt. I gripped it then slumped back against the wall. It turned out to be an axe, which was just fine with me.

I moved my shackled hand until I could use the axe to safely cut the chain without harming my hand. I raised the axe and took a deep breath. I was going to be free! My breath quickened as I counted to five.

One . . . I could feel the sun on my skin again.

Two . . . I could breathe fresh air.

Three . . . I could frolic in wild plains once again.

Four . . . I would finally leave here.

Five . . . I could finally go home.

On that thought, I brought the axe down with all the force I could muster. The chain broke clean into two.

I couldn't believe it. After ten long, suffering years, I was going to leave all of this madness behind. I could go home and live my life once again. I tried to stand, but had to lean against the Cave wall for support. My legs were the weakest of my whole body. Whenever I tried to stand, one of the trolls would beat me back down. Therefore, I could barely move my legs without being beaten.

I took some deep and long breaths, and slowly edged along the wall. The entrance was just up ahead. I was going to do it! By tonight I am going to be long gone, and the trolls would be furious and planning to hunt me, but they will never find me. I was going to see them again. My two best friends who were like my brothers. But I believe that I might slight in crush with one of them. But I didn't think about that. I was finally going home!

A laugh escaped me as I reached the entrance. I felt the sunlight hit my face, warming me up from the dampness of the Cave. My light green pupils adjusted to the sudden amount of light. I took in deep gulps of the fresh and new air. As I looked around, my breath was being taken away. I had forgotten what a forest looked like. The trees were rich with forest animals and filled the air with scent of pine and nature. The leaves were olive green, light green like my eyes, dark green. Hell, there were even turquoise coloured leaves. The grass was soft to the touch and swayed in the gentle breeze that blew, making my long, thick raven black hair move of the back of my neck as it danced with the wind.

Okay, I know that I should be moving away, but I just couldn't. I felt like a newborn baby being introduced to the world. I felt as though I was learning past experiences once again. The scene just took your breath away. It was indescribable and so pure, so unique, that it was one of a kind. I would love to live in an area as beautiful as this area was. I regretted having to leave, but I have to put as much distance between this troll hoard and myself.

I stumbled over to the tree beside me and felt its rough surface. As I steadied myself, I knew I would be able to move with no hassle soon enough. I just have to get use moving my legs once again. I moved closer to the next tree, the ground changing from a nice, smooth and soft grassy area to a rough, hard and twigged filled one which hurt and scraped my feet, but I wasn't going to stop just because my feet were hurting. I'd already done too much to go back now.

The next tree wasn't as rough as the ones before it, but it wasn't exactly smooth either. I ran my hand over the bark, trying to the texture when I accidentally scratched my hand. I swore in dwarfish as I pulled a strip of clothing from my already torn and ragged top and wrapped it around the palm of my hand.

I looked up and realized that dawn actually wasn't that long ago. The sun was making thee usually blue sky brilliant shades of pink and orange. It was yet another thing that took my breath away. How could I have forgotten all of the beautiful and unique things of this world? I shook my head and laughed at myself. You could easily tell I hadn't been outside all that time I was captive. I started to move again, determined to put as much distance as possible between myself and the trolls.

I was too busy admiring the scenery when I tripped over a large wooden log and landed flat on my face. I groaned as I realized it wasn't that graceful. I can't even understand how people land gracefully anyway. It's just weird and creepy.

I heard footsteps and murmurs coming closer. I must have accidentally let out a shriek as I went down. I was about to get up when this pair of boots stopped right in front of my face. They had this worn leather look and they seemed to have this familiar vibe about them. I just couldn't place it. I hated it when I couldn't place something. It made me feel useless and weak minded. I hated feeling useless and any type of weak.

Anyway I looked up and saw this hand was being offered to me. Before this strange person could say anything, I took it and he helped me up. He practically pulled me up. I didn't really do anything. Still feeling woozy and dizzy, I accidentally lost my balance and he caught me in his arms. I looked up and gasped. It was like a day hadn't gone by in the past ten years.

He still had the medium brown hair than ended at his shoulders, the same matching pair of eyes that were warm and quite easy to get lost in, the same nose, believe it or not, the same chin struggling to grow a beard, I suddenly knew why the boots were so familiar. Remember how I briefly mentioned my two best friends who might as well be my brothers? Well here is one, and he just so happens to be the one I might be in crush with. "Easy there," he said as he held me there. His voice wasn't that deep, but deeper than I can remember. Then again, a lot can happen in ten years. My hair was proof of that. Besides that, I just couldn't believe that they would be still searching for me. I thought they had given up. If that's so, why was he here? They couldn't possible still be looking can they?

"Kili?" I asked, my voice hoarse as I searched his face. I didn't think he remembered me from the look he was giving me.

"Do I know you?" He asked me giving me a puzzled look.

"It's me… It's Dela."

* * *

_**AN:**_

Okay, I'll admit, it's been a while. But I have a new story, and trying to finish others. I've had writers block for my other stories, but i'm re-reading them and working on it. Okay, tell me what you think. Criticism good or bad, is accepted. I'll update soon.

Keep reading

-Peach


	2. Old friends and heart's broken

**_Chapter Two_**

"Dela? Kili asked in disbelief. Then he seemed to truly believe I was me. "Oh my gods, it's you! I can't believe it is!" Kili lifted me up by my hips and spun me around three times laughing. His excitement was contagious and I found myself laughing with him, gripping his shoulders. I gave him a smile after he put me down ever so gently, probably because he thought I might crumble as I hit the ground. Some things never changed.

"Kili! You're supposed to be ste―Dela?" A new dwarf entered the scene who I knew very well. I could see his blue eyes fill with happiness. I mean, who wouldn't be happy to see me? After they thought I was dead. His hair was a sandy blonde and ended at his shoulders, exactly like his brothers. But the thing that I noticed the most was in the facial hair department. The guy actually had a beard. This was my other best friend, Fili, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, they are brothers, not twins but brothers. Fili was older by five, six years, I couldn't remember.

"Hey," I said waving a hand. It was a weak attempt, I'll admit, but what can they expect? Ten years can really change your ability to speak to people you've known since you were five.

"Hey? Hey?" Fili's voice got louder. "After ten years, all you have to say is Hey?" I winced. I hated it when I got told off by either of them. "Well Dela," Fili looked at me and I gulped. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'd probably say that." Fili pulled me into a hug laughing, and I was laughing as well. I felt hot, wet tears roll down my face.

To be perfectly honest, this wasn't how I expected this to turn out I thought there would be screaming, arguing, hateful words being exchanged, etc. I think I like this way of events better.

When Fili let me go, I was suddenly dizzy and had to grab onto them so I didn't fall over and land flat on my face. Again.

"Whoa! Dela, are you okay?" I don't actually know which one of them asked that because my hearing went out of whack for a sec, but it slowly started coming back. I shook my head.

"I haven't moved my legs in say, about ten years, so they might be a bit sore and out of practice." Realization hit their features as I put my arms around their necks. "Ready?" I asked them. They both chimed their answers in sync. Can't say I'm surprised. If you even heard about them, you know that they can and usually talk in sync. We went on our way. I half walked, half limped to wherever we were going.

OoOoO

Almost fifteen minutes into the walk, I swear I could hear other voices. I looked at both brothers who were grinning like it was their birthday. They then shared a look and seemed to telepathically send messages to each other. I was about to tell them off for being so creepy and what the hell the noise was when we walked through a pile of bushes, and my heart practically did a summersault. It was surprised and very, very happy. They had a whole camp there. "Wait, is that a hobbit?" I asked in disbelief. Why would a hobbit be there? I noticed that the boys grins were growing wider and wider by the second.

"Have a look at who we found wandering the forest all by herself," Kili called out. All eyes suddenly shifted to me, right before a huge stampede engulfed me. I met some old friends, some of my mother's friends and even some new ones. This time I couldn't help it. I started crying again. It was inevitable. Oh how I missed being around dwarves.

I noticed that the Hobbit was coming towards us. He had a brown mass of curly hair on his head, as well as his toes. Hmm . . . odd. He also had warm brown eyes that gleamed with curiosity. Hmm . . . I like him. "Deslia, or Dela, at your service," I said holding my hand out. There's nothing wrong with an old fashion approach. It seemed the hobbit thought so as well. He took my hand and shook it.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." I smiled at Bilbo. I could tell we were going to get along just fine.

When I saw a pair of cold, icy blue eyes with a scowl and matching black hair like mine, I however lost my smile. I knew who he was. And I also knew that if anyone was going to chew me out, it would be him. Yep, that's Thorin Oaksheild for you. "Thorin, please let me ―" And people thought it was impossible to shut me up. Well I thought it was also, until I found out, for the first time in his life (I think) Thorin Oaksheild was hugging someone outside of his family. And that someone was me. It ended just before I could get over the shock.

Then came the question I was dreading. "Where's your mother?" My mother. I promised myself that I would let anyone know what happened to her.

"I uh. . . I can't tell you that." I looked away and felt my eyes stinging again. No! I refuse to cry. I refuse to appear weak. I refuse to be anything but strong. No one said anything when I turned around again. I could see that they were all deep in thought, and instead of waiting for the question to be asked, I simply told them my answer. "Before you ask," I paused slightly; making sure everyone was paying attention, "Because I know one of you was bound to ask, I was held in a troll hoard not far from here," I said, pointing back into the forest. Everyone looked to Thorin. He gave me a slight nod, and I knew what to do. I slowly turned towards the forest, and began to retrace my steps.

OoOoO

I put my hands against the trees at certain times, trying to figure out whether to turn left or right. We got there eventually, after a few wrong turns. And as soon as I saw the Cave, images of my mother made me stop. Also the fact that a tall fellow was standing by the entrance. I glanced at the brothers, whose grins had returned. Kili nodded his head towards Thorin, who had his scowl back. It seemed that the fellow being there didn't surprise him at all. "Thorin, who is that?" I asked him. Thorin merely glanced in my direction and gave me this look that said _wait, and you'll find out._ Thorin took off towards the person, and soon the dwarves followed him, and Bilbo gave me a smile before following them. It was just me. Standing there. By myself. I started to move.

It wasn't the fact that I was scared of the guy that I stayed behind, it was because my legs were burning. I took as a sign to take it easy. I saw the man, Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, Bifur and Bilbo entered the Cave. I refused to go in there again, so I sat down on a rock. Without much warning, my Mother's last moments with me replayed in my mind.

_I looked over to my left and saw my Mother's fiery red hair leaning over her face. I figured she was just muttering to herself. I laid back down to go back to sleep; when I heard a sharp intake of breathe. I lifted my head again. "What?" I asked her. She lifted up her hand and I gasped. She had somehow slipped her hand and wrist through the shackle. And what made it even more perfect, was it was night, the trolls were long gone, and she could escape._

"_I'll come back for you. I'm going to Rivendell and get help from Lord Elrond and Arwen. I promise you, everything's going to be okay. I will come back." I nodded my head._

"_Go," I whispered. My mother kissed me on my fore head. She half ran and half stumbled out of the Cave and disappeared into the night. It was until ten minutes later when she returned, bloody and half beaten to death. They did that to her and . . . _

I snapped myself out of that memory, hot and sticky tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to come back to this damned place, but I had to show Thorin. I just had one of these feelings. I learnt to trust those instincts.

I guess I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice the Durin brothers sneak up on me, until Fili had dropped his cloak over my shoulders until I felt the soft, rich silky fabric hit my bare shoulders. I looked at him and gave him a smile. "Thanks." I looked forward and started to dry my eyes before I shifted the cloak closer around my body. Kili than crouched in front of me.

"You okay Dela?" I shook my head and focused my attention on the two intertwining trees a head of us. It was like Fili and Kili. They had this special bond. One that could never be broken. "Did you want to talk about it?" The voice broke my concentration on the trees, and I merely shook my head. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to feel the pain I was feeling. See how brother-like they are towards me? Always checking up on me, looking after me, making me feel happy. I looked up at the entrance of the Cave and saw Nori come out. His starfish hair do was weird and I found myself weirdly mesmerised by it. I shook my head and noticed he was walking back into the cave, with a shovel.

"They better not be burying that cursed gold," I muttered to myself. I turned back to the brothers and saw the concerned looks they had. "Don't worry about me," I said. "I'll be fine. It's just the fact that I haven't seen you in ages and the Cave has brought up memories I'd rather forget. You understand right?" I asked them. I looked at both of them, then they started to reassure me over and over again that they understood, in sync I might add, which made me laugh. I knew they did that on purpose. They were always good at making me laugh and be happy, even when I was down like I just was. I looked back at the entrance when Thorin and the others re-joined us out here.

That weird and Mysterious man started walking in our direction, and I shifted uncomfortably. He stopped right in front of us and I looked up to see him giving me such a bright smile, under his very, very big bushy beard. Now when I say 'very, very big bushy beard,' trust me, I'm not over exaggerating. It was more like an understatement. I kept looking up and saw his blue-grey eyes and saw them sparkling under his, yes, very bushy eyebrows.

"Gandalf the Grey, at your service my dear," he said giving me a bow.

"Deslia or Dela at yours," I said giving a nod of my head. I returned Gandalf's smiled. He seemed like a nice guy, but he needed to earn my trust first. Then Thorin decided to join this gathering of people, holding what suspiciously looked like― "No!" I shrieked, jumping over the rock and backed up against a tree, holding the cloak tightly. I couldn't take my eyes of that _thing._

"Dela, isn't this your mother's sword? What happened to her?" I shook my head. Thorin kept repeating the w=question over and over again. Soon everyone else joined us. I kept shaking my head. "Deslia! What happened to your mother?!" I snapped. If they wanted the answer so much, they were going to get it.

"The trolls happened. The trolls stabbed her with _that _very sword, than ate her. Right in front of me. There! Are you happy?!" No one answered my question. They all gave me this look as if to say _I'm sorry for pushing you _as the tears rolled down my face. I hoped they were happy. The got their answer.

* * *

AN:

We have a very sad, very heartbroken girl right there. She broke her promise to herself just because they kept pushing. Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, I would absolutely love to hear them. Hoping your enjoying.

-Peaches


	3. Special Surprise

_**Chapter Three**_

"I don't want your pity. I got over it. I had to, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I guess most of you knew her better than I did, seeing as she went to wars with you. That's how I thought she would go. I thought she would die a hero's death. Tell me, was she supposed to die that way?" The amount of tears that were rolling down my face was increasing. I was inhaling sharply and sobbing. I shook my head when none of them answered. "It happened five or six years ago. She was sneaking out to get help. Somehow, she could weirdly slip her hand out of the shackle. She was barely gone for ten minutes when they dragged her back in to returned, bloody and half beaten to death. They did that to her and I knew they weren't done with her. They kept torturing her, making her beg for her life to end. When they were finally satisfied, they made her give them her sword. Then William picked her up by her arms and then Bert . . . He ran it through here." I pointed to the middle of my stomach, doing a swinging motion to demonstrate what happened.

"William then dropped her cold, limp body to the ground, right in front of me. I was screaming for her to wake up. They told me to shut up, or else they would beat me too. Tom, he started to rip her body apart and . . ." I couldn't finish. It was all too much. I tried to get control of my emotions, but I couldn't." Today was my first chance to escape since that day. I've been so scared that they would eat me just like they did to her, that I did whatever they wanted. They called me their entertainment. It was so sick. Now do you understand why I can't even bare to look at that sword, let alone talk about her?" I was crying openly now. I couldn't hold it in. The pain, the fear, it was all too much.

When I looked at all of their faces, they all had water shining in their eyes. I bit my lip and shook my head, standing up. I went around the tree and started to walk off, drying my eyes with the edge of the cloak. It didn't matter. With the tears I got rid of, new ones replaced them. I didn't know where I was going; I knew I just had to get away from that place. I stopped and put a hand on a tree to steady myself. I looked down at the grass, sobbing and wheezing. At the sound of a tree branch snapping, I turned around, half-expecting it to be the trolls. Only, it was Fili and Kili.

"You know those trolls? I believe we may have something to show you." I eyed them wearily.

"What about the trolls?" Venom dripped from that word.

"You'll like it trust me. Just follow me," Kili said taking my wrist. Fili grabbed my other wrist and they both started to tug me in a different direction than back to the cave and the one I was going in.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," Kili answered. I opened my mouth to say something when I was cut off from Fili. "You'll like this one. Trust me."

"I don't want to regret this," I muttered to myself more than them. I heard them chuckling lightly, so I elbowed them. They both made noises of pain and I smirked. Bullseye.

Just when I started to get bored, we came across the most wonderful sight I've ever seen. I laughed out loud, smirking like it was my birthday. I couldn't believe this! I saw the trolls, but they were turned to stone. "Best surprise ever!" I laughed, throwing my arms around their necks, resting my head where their shoulders touched. I could practically feel them grinning as they rested their heads on my shoulders. It was this type of hug I missed the most. It seemed like minuets when we finally let each other go. They both grabbed my hands, and we returned to camp in a happier mood.

OoOoO

I was sitting on a rock after the dwarves came and talked to me. I was starting to get depressed again, but remembered what Thorin had said to me. He had said; "Your mother was my best friend. You may have lost one family, but you have gained another." I felt a smile come across my lips. I rested my head in one hand as I played with my necklace in the other one. I had a new family! I'd lost my mother, and who the hell knows where my father was, so I'm practically an orphan. All I know about him was that he raped my mother and took off. I pushed my damp hair out of my eyes once again as I thought.

I hadn't inherited my mother's hair, but I had gotten her eyes and nose. I could remember being told that when I was a baby, I was given this necklace with a heart shaped locket, which was supposed to protect me from something, but I didn't know what. I had been told to never take it off, because as well as protecting me, it was supposed to bring good luck. I had taken it off once, and had never taken it off from that day from how frantic my mother was when I took it off as a child. I'd never gotten a chance to ask my mother what happens if I do take it off.

I had believed my mother though. She wasn't the type of person to lie to you, unless it was something important that could possibly hurt you. She was respectable, trustworthy and the kindest person you've ever met. Traits I'd inherited from my mother as well. Which was just fine with me. As long as I was never alone again, I would be fine, I would be happy, I would be safe.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Gandalf was giving Bilbo a sword which looked exactly his size. Coincidence, I think not. Maybe if we got him a leather belt and attached a little sheath, he could look really knight-like. I laughed at myself. Even when out in the wild for ten years, I couldn't lose my passion for accessorizing.

I stood up and joined Bilbo. "Cute," I said nodding to the sword. Bilbo chuckled while agreeing with me. I smiled brightly. Now I could truly believe that everything was going to be ok. For once in what seemed like forever, I was happy.

A soft gentle breeze came, and I shifted Fili's cloak around my arms as there was only a strip of clothing left on each shoulder. Now that I thought about it, I realized how ragged I looked. My tunic ended just below the bottom of my ribcage, torn in different parts and patterns, and my skirt was cut off at my upper thigh, also torn. I'd lost my shoes somewhere in the first five years of my imprisonment.

I sighed. Who knew how long it would be for me to a buy a new set of clothing. "So mister Baggins, what's it like as a hobbit, if you don't mind me asking?" I believe I caught Bilbo off-guard as confusion took over his features. I hoped he understood what I had meant. I meant what was the life like, not going into description about culture and all that. I think he soon understood what I meant.

"Well, we live a quiet and simple life. We never _usually _go on adventures. You can talk to Gandalf about that. Um . . . We live in holes in the ground. Not filthy dirty holes you see, our holes are tidy and organized and spacious. And well, that's it." I nodded. A hobbit's lifestyle sounded simple enough. I knew it was absolutely nothing like mine.

"Thanks so much Bilbo," I said smiling. I'd forgotten a heap of important and silly things in that damned Cave, which really didn't surprise me at all to be honest.

"Something's coming!" I don't know who yelled it, but someone else replied with "Take up arms!"

I was suddenly thrown into the middle of a circle. I glanced at Bilbo as he checked his sword with this curious gleam in his eyes. It wasn't glowing blue which was good. There were no orcs or goblins around. I stood behind Kili in the circle. Everyone excluding me had their weapons raised.

I held my breath waiting, listening. The leaves rustled nearby, just before a giant sled flew out of the bushes, attached to eight rabbit sort of things. There was this short fellow shouting all sorts of things. The fellow then stumbled out of the sled. I had to admit, he had this crazed gleam in his eyes and I bit my lip, that was until Gandalf spoke up. "Radaghast! Radaghast the brown! What are you doing here?"

* * *

AN:

Sorry for the late update. I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas. Reviews are welcomed, and if you had any ideas, feel free to post them as a review or PM me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

-Peach


	4. It's my Birthday?

Chapter Four

As Gandalf took this Radaghast away to talk in private away from our wandering ears, I strangely found myself observing the rabbit-like creatures. They had this beautiful brown tint to their brownish-black fur, creating a beautiful colour in between. It was different, as well as stunning and beautiful. Some of the rabbits have blue eyes; others had brown, while the rest had green eyes. Their noses did this cute little twitch every few seconds as if they were sniffing the air. It was so adorable.

"Do you think they're amazing and fascinating creatures as well?" a small voice asked, shocking me out of my deep thoughts, which made me jump a little. I turned on my heels and came face to face with Bilbo. He mumbled his apology and I smiled.

"It's quite alright Bilbo. I'm not quite used to being around people since . . ." I paused and took a deep shaky breath, trying to remain calm. I had just calmed down, and I didn't want to start crying again. "And the answer to your question is simple. I don't honestly think there is a word to describe these magnificent creations of Mother Earth. That may sound weird, but you come to appreciate such wonderful things when you've been through the . . . experiences I have been through," I said looking up at the sky, watching the clouds lazily travel through the blue sky.

"I couldn't agree more," Bilbo said in complete agreement, which made me smile softly. I don't I have ever smiled this much from a stranger. That is if you don't count the brothers. Anyway, I could see that Bilbo hadn't been this far out into the wild before, so he was sort of like me. Except that I had been out this far before, and I have just forgotten. I blame the trolls.

"Tell me Bilbo, do you ever wish you'd never ventured on this quest? Do you still miss your home so dearly that you might ever consider going home? Would you trade this sort of adventure of sorts in for anything?" I asked. I had to know before I could let myself get too attached. I needed to know who might just betray us. I don't think I have it in my heart for any more pain.

I think I caught Bilbo quite off guard because he took sometime answering my question. I decided to take the chance to figure out my answer. I missed my home, but I would never betray my new family. I just got back, and I would never betray them for anything. I guess others would day otherwise, but these are the people I have grown up with. These are the people who have earned my respect and trust. These are the people who I love as if they are my family, and only a fool would betray them.

"Well," Bilbo started after another good long while, "I do dearly miss my recliner, but I do not regret my decision to join you guys, and I would never trade it in for all the gold in the world. Now if you had asked me that last week, my answer would be completely different, but I'm sure your answer is the same. Are you going to be joining us Dela? I am absolutely sure that Kili and Fili would be on their knees literally begging for you to come if you said no," Bilbo said chuckling softly.

I laughed a soft, innocent laugh as I could most definitely picture both the durin brothers on their knees before me begging for me to reconsider my decision. Such a beautiful sight. I shook my head slightly. "Maybe I should say no and see their reaction," I joked. Bilbo cracked a smile. "Besides that, I think Thorin's got it in his head that he owes it to my mother. But I really want to do this to make her proud. Everyone talks about her with such an amount of respect, which you can't help but be envious. I know I was," I sighed and glanced at Bilbo. He seemed to be giving me this look that I just couldn't read. "Why did you come on this quest Bilbo?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I just don't know. I had gotten this feeling that was almost controlling and demanding me to go on this quest. Like it was my destiny, you know?" I nodded. I knew that feeling very well. I knew exactly what feeling he was talking about. I had the same feeling about my self being on this journey. You couldn't really ever explain why you got those feelings, you just knew.

I rubbed my eyes softly. I wasn't used to all this excitement like I was ten long years ago. It was taking suck a big toll on me. It probably didn't help that I was supposed to be feed and given clean water toady. I had been thirteen long days without food, and two harsh days without water. My throat was killing on me. It was as dry as parchment in the middle of the desert, and really, really sore. I never had to use my voice this much.

I had to muffle a yawn, but I'm pretty sure Bilbo heard me as he tried to unsuccessfully hide a smile. My eyes started to feel heavy and started to close ever so slowly . . . NO! I wasn't going to give in to the blackness called sleep. Not now anyway. I looked up and groaned. I couldn't believe that it was midday. It felt like it should be the middle of the afternoon, not the day! How long could this day possibly be? I sighed heavily. It was going to be a very long day.

I looked around and saw quite a few things. Ori, Dori and Nori were heading in the direction of the ponies, so I assumed they were tasked with the welfare of them, Dwalin and Balin were talking to what looked like a pissed-off Thorin, Oin and Gloin were next to each other showing some brotherly affection, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were cooking what I thought was lunch, Fili and Kili were off to the side talking to each other, occasionally glancing at Bilbo and I, and then there was Gandalf and the stranger off in their own little corner.

"Look at us. It's clear that we don't belong here and don't have any idea of what we're doing. We're the odd ones out," I said quietly glancing around at everyone once again. I sighed softly, just hearing the little hobbit's voice agreeing with me. I looked over at Kili and Fili and felt curiosity spark. "You know what? Follow me," I said standing up hearing Bilbo scrambling to his feet behind me.

Fili and Kili stopped their conversation as soon as Bilbo and I came into ear shot of their conversation. "Oh please, carry on with what you were saying please," I said looking at them expectantly. When they didn't continue, my eyes narrowed ever so slightly. They had never ever kept secrets from me. Not even when they had their first kisses at the ages of sixteen and eighteen. They rushed over to me and told me everything that lead up to it and how it felt to them, much to the girl's dismay and annoyance. I even did the same when I kissed the Butcher's son. That was the biggest mistake of my life. The boy's didn't even believe me when I told them. And I couldn't really blame them. We have never ever kept secrets from each other. I just couldn't believe it. I shook my head at them.

"Despicable. I can't believe you're doing this. I didn't know I wasn't worth trusting. A girl is gone for ten years, and you can't even trust her anymore. I had always thought we were, no are, closer than this!" I started to pull away when out if nowhere, Kili suddenly grabbed my wrist. Oh what did he want now?! I have had just about enough of this.

"We were trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday Dela. It's today. For the past ten years, we lit your favourite scented candles for you Deslia." I suddenly felt very bad. I had jumped to the wrong frickin conclusion. This is something I end up doing on a regular basis. But what made me not say anything was the lighting of the candles. It was so touching and sweet that I couldn't say anything. Nothing could describe how speechless I felt.

"She's speechless brother. That is a first. Don't worry too much Dela. We probably would've assumed the same thing. What was it you two were talking about anyway?" Fili asked us. Bilbo told the brothers the interesting story of what we had just talked about as I kept my mouth shut. How could I have forgotten? How could I have forgotten my birthday? Ten years ago, I would've been sixty-nine. Now I would be seventy-nine. I couldn't believe that after all this time, they would remember my birthday.

"Dela . . . What do you want for your birthday?" Bilbo asked, interrupting me of my inner babble. Now that I think about it, I don't honestly know what I want for my birthday. I don't even know if I like half of what I liked so long ago. Why was it such a hard question to answer? Then it popped into my head.

"Um . . . what I want for my birthday is for my new family to be happy." I got such big, bright smiles from all three of them that it made my heart swell. I think this is going to be the best birthday I have ever had or will ever have.

I opened my mouth to continue to talk when this strange sort of a howl interrupt the silence. I stiffened, fear paralysing my body. This couldn't really be happening. But one glance at Fili and Kili's face told me that it was in fact happening. Damn.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, his voice laced with dear of the un-known. With all of our faces so grim, I don't think I could really blame him. There was no point in guessing that he was scared. It was written all over his face. And who wouldn't be.

"No laddie . . . they are Warg Scouts," Dwalin answered, his face as grim as the rest of ours.

"Warg Scouts?" Bilbo repeated in confusion. I really don't think he has ever been on and adventure before.

Ori then decided to burst in the clearing screaming something in dwarfish that I really didn't want to comprehend, with his brothers soon following his lead. "The ponies! They've bolted!" Ori then repeated so that Bilbo could understand. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Everything was fine just before. I shook my head in disbelief. Was I a bad luck or something? My luck couldn't really be that bad!

"DUCK!" I suddenly shrieked. A sneaky little Warg was sneaking up behind Fili and Kili, preparing to pounce, but not on my watch. The Warg leapt into the sky, seeing as Fili and Kili ducked, the Warg flew over them and landed on me instead. I probably would've screamed my head off if I wasn't too busy trying to keep that filth from biting my head off. I heard a thunk and a sound like bones breaking, and then the body went limp. I groaned as the Warg's full weight was on me, before it was pushed off me. I heard another growl and a lot more shrieking, which was soon followed by another loud thunk of bones breaking. My vision started to clear as Bofur pulled me up onto my feet.

Gandalf soon came out of nowhere and was stomping his way over to Thorin with steam coming out of his ears. "Who did you tell?!" Gandalf demanded Thorin. Radaghast stood next to me and lightly touched my arm. I winced at the sudden pain, glancing at my arm and almost gagged. The bloody frickin Warg scratch me. Realizing what Radaghast wanted to do, I bent down so that Radaghast could tend to the wound.

"No one!" Thorin answered shouting, shocked that Gandalf would accuse him of such a thing.

"WHO DID YOU TELL!?" I looked down at Radaghast as he bandaged up my wound. This argument was going to give me one hell of a headache when it is all over.

"NO ONE! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked, his cheeks flushed.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf answered grimly.

We were being hunted. On my birthday. But this day started out so well . . .

* * *

_**AN**_: I am so sorry for the late update. I have been so busy with assessments and all, that i had barely time for writing. But I promise to have the next chapter up sooner. Hope that you are all enjoying your Easter. Reviews are welcomed :)  
\- Peaches


	5. Orcs, the drama they cause

_**Chapter Five**_

In mere minutes, the dwarves had packed everything up, scoffed down the food that had been prepared and we were ready to leave. After a long debate, it was agreed that Radaghast would lead the orcs away so that we can make our grand escape. The dwarves and the hobbit all stood in the tree line as they were awaiting the 'all clear' from Gandalf.

What about me? Well to answer that question . . . Well, let's just say that I was a mixed mess of emotions at that moment. Shock, surprise, sacredness just to name a few. I was just standing there with my mind processing things very, very slowly. We were being hunted. It was my birthday. I am going to die. We are being hunted on my birthday, and I'm going to die. Mahal help us!

I broke out of the phase to see Kili shaking me like a lunatic. I glared at him while I shrugged his hands off my shoulder. I could see the other's starting to leave so I tried to run, but ultimately, I couldn't. My legs couldn't quite take it yet.

I gave a little yelp as Kili grabbed my waist and slide his hand under my legs. He lifted me into a bridal like hold, and secretly I was enjoying it. My arms went instantly around his neck as I looked into his brown eyes that I was always getting lost in when I was with him. "You don't have to do this," I whispered into his neck as I could already feel him breathing hard. I mean I was heavier than I look. His only response was a mere grunt.

When the others finally must have realized we weren't there, Kili had more or less caught up with them. I quickly slid out of his grasp and landed on my feet carefully. I didn't want to seem like I was week. Thorin gave me a concerned look as I shrugged him off. I really hated feeling useless.

We started going from rock to rock, being careful to stay hidden from those Orc filths that were hunting us. We ran from the current rock we were hiding behind to the next one, and I pushed my back right against it, trying to breathe evenly. We just had to wait for Gandalf's voice.

He spoke small, yet extremely powerful word, and we tore off in the direction of the next rock, our next safe haven. I was still trying to breathe evenly, but now I was getting really exhausted. I had the feeling I was doing way too much in one day. I think Fili realized this because he soon put his hand under my elbow. I gave him a thankful smile, because I really didn't want to risk speaking. Fili gave me a curt nod and I knew that he got my thanks.

Gandalf spoke the word once again and we tore off towards the next rock. Ori went past Thorin and Thorin pulled him back hastily into his brother's arms as we swore in dwarfish, making me smile a little. Some things never got old. I really hope that the orcs didn't hear Thorin, or else we are all screwed.

We ran towards the next rock and I knew something has gone wrong. Fili and Kili decided it would be a good idea to flatten me against the rock wall and slip their hands into mine. Trust me; it's not fun at all. I inhaled sharply as I heard claw-like sounds scrapping against the top of the rock above.

Thorin gave a curt nod in our direction, which I assumed it was Kili. All of a sudden, Kili's hand left mine as stepped out of the cover provided to shoot the Warg. The Warg fell over the rock, howling in pain. It was making too much noise! Dwalin also leapt out to help and drove his battle axe through the Warg's thick skull, thus silencing it. That only left the rider.

The rider screeched and I knew what had been done. It had just let the other's know where our position was. Damn it. I grabbed someone's sword and took its filthy, ugly and revolting head clean off. I turned around and gave the sword to someone before I gagged. Just to prove my point, I heard someone scream in black screech, and soon enough I wasn't the only one swearing their head off.

With the adrenaline still running in my veins, I took off after Gandalf's retreating figure, praying that he could get us out of here alive. He was a wizard after all. I shook my head. For an old fellow, he could sure run very, very fast.

Soon enough, the dwarves ran past me as my energy was going dim once again, and Bilbo lingered beside me for an unknown reason. "Run!" I panted at Bilbo. He wasn't going to die for staying beside me. Sure enough, Bilbo past me and I was the last one running.

I could hear more shouting from ahead. Apparently, Gandalf was being accused of deserting us. Surely he wouldn't do that right? As the dwarves started to mutter, I began to freak out. No. He couldn't leave us. He wouldn't leave us. "We're surrounded!" Kili yelled out from my left. I glanced over at him and saw him having the same fearful expression I was having. I glanced over at Fili and saw him walking over towards me.

"They're coming," I hissed as Fili reached me. With just about all off my adrenaline gone, I was becoming very sore. I glanced at Fili again and had to hide a smile. He was such a concerned brother towards me. "I'm alright," I said before he could get a word in.

"Ok," Fili said, but I don't think he believed me. I had to stifle a cry when he pulled me behind him so he could stab a Warg. The sudden movement really hurt. I fell backwards onto my arse and took a deep breath. Fili must have realized what happened because he was soon kneeling beside me.

"I'll be fine," I said as he pulled me to my feet. "I'm not weak," I said.

"This way you fools! This way!" Gandalf's voice interrupted us. I whipped my head around and saw him hiding behind this massive rock. I bit my lip as I started to make my way over there, trying to keep my balance and not to delay Fili. I saw the dwarves go down as Thorin stood on the rock. "KILI!" He cried out. I turned to look behind me and saw Kili not that far behind me. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," I hissed as we ran beside each other. Kili squeezed my hand as I heard the Warg's getting closer to us. I made a quick decision. I was not going to let him die. I pushed Kili in front of my and down the howl and jumped, right before a Warg grabbed me from the middle of the air, wrapping its teeth around my torso. I could hear my name being cried out as I was wretched backwards. A cry escaped me as the teeth sunk into my skin, before I was thrown against a rock. The Warg may have dropped me, but I was still finding it hard to breathe.

I could still hear my name being called and a scrabbling sound as if they were trying to get up here with me. No. They couldn't do that. "Stop! GO!" I chocked out, confusing the orcs, and making whoever it was pause enough that I think they slid down. I bit my lip to stop a cry when a sheering pain across my lip blurred my vision. Did the filth just slap me? OH, now it is going down. When my vision cleared, I saw how the orc lingered over my, trapping my legs. I took in observance of his position and a smirk came to my lips. This was going to be fun.

When I saw the Orc going to hit me again, I brought my knee up and hit a very sweet spot which made him fall over to a side, causing me to smile slightly. Then I lost it as another Orc took his place and raised his sword under my chin. This is it. I closed my eyes. This was how I was going to die. I awaited the fatal blow.

I heard a thunk and opened one eye slightly and cried out in joy. The elves are here! Wait a minute, Elves? No. I opened both my eyes. Yep. It was defiantly an elvish arrow. I took the chance seeing as the Orc's were distracted, I rolled over towards the whole and slid down it.

I got up and brushed myself off and saw there was no one there. Where were they? There was one way out of this cave. I bit my lip and painfully started walking towards it before stopping. I lifted my shirt up slightly and saw teeth marks bleeding ever so slowly. It was hurting so much.

No. I was not going to be weak. I sucked in a breath of air and put my hands on the wall. It was like the cave all over again. I edged myself along the wall, hissing here and there. The tunnel seemed to go on forever! I heard voices from up a head and felt a smile come to my lips.

"The Valley of Imladris," I heard a voice say that suspiciously sounded like Gandalf's. "In the common tone, it is known by another name."

"Rivendell," I spoke up. The dwarves all turned around and look astonished. I smirked as Kili, Fili and Thorin pushed their way through the company and engulfed me into a hug. "Yeah, I know. It sucks when you think I'm dead."

* * *

_**AN: I am so sorry for the slow updating, school has been really hectic, and then I had to move. But that is no excuse. Again I apologize, but I hope to update either every weekend or every Wednesday.**_


	6. Rivendell, a beautiful sight

_**Chapter Six**_

The dwarves backed up as I clutched my side, trying to hide the blood flow from the others not wanting them to worry about little old me. I gave them all a smile as I started to walk so I could see the valley I had been travelling to all those years ago when I was attacked by those horrible trolls.

There was a little limp in my step as my eyes took in the beautiful sight in front of my. I could see the dirt path weave around the beautiful fauna before joining a bridge that went over the water to the beautiful stone buildings that also made up Rivendell.

"It's exactly as I remember," I said as a soft smile came to my lips and my eyes watered slightly. I turned and closed my eyes, taking a deep breathe. Thorin didn't look happy, but when he saw my face, his facial expression softened slightly. The last time I was here, I was with my mother.

Thorin put his hand on my shoulder softly. "Dela are you ok?" Thorin asked me. I nodded once before pushing my hair over my shoulder. Then, I watched Gandalf walk towards the steps, and I decided that it is time I stopped pouting about my mother and got on with my life. It is what she would want me to do.

I then started following Gandalf, trying not to show the slight limp in my step as I walked painfully down the steps. When I had conquered the stairs I turned and saw the dwarves reluctantly following us, with Bilbo in front as he took in all the sights. The awe on his face brought a smile to mine as I remembered my first time at Rivendell. I was exactly the same.

I felt an arm come to rest under my elbow and I smiled as I saw Balin. "You ok lass?" he asked me, concern etching his features. How sweet of him. I guess I was truly cared about.

"Yes I am, it's just my legs are starting to tire. Other than that I am fine," I said. Okay, it wasn't a complete lie, my legs are tiring, but I don't need them worrying about the bite mark. I finished walking down the stairs, when someone unexpectedly picked me. I turned to see it was Fili. "What are you doing?" I asked him, annoyance lacing my playful tone.

"Balin said your legs were getting tired, so I decided to do this so they can have a rest."

"You didn't have to."

"Well, you haven't used them in ten years, so you shouldn't be pushing yourself." I pushed myself out of his arms. I didn't want to appear weak. I am stronger than they think.

"I don't need help. I am fine," I snapped at him. I continued walking, but the sudden movement hurt my stomach, but my pride wouldn't let me show it.

We walked into the courtyard and I saw an elf walking down the steps. Gandalf addressed him in elvish, and I had forgotten. His brown eyes flickered over to me before continuing his conversation that I couldn't be bothered listening to.

"Stay sharp," I heard Thorin whisper to someone. I glanced at him before turning my attention back to Gandalf and Lindar, who Gandalf had addressed him as.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said as he stood in front of us all.

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Where is he?" I asked him.

Out of the blue, there was the sound of the elvish horn we heard earlier and a smile came to my lips. We all turned to face behind us as the elvish rode towards us on their steeds.

"Close Ranks!" Thorin yelled.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the tight circle of dwarves. I landed on my arse and I continued to sit there, not even bothering to get up. Bilbo looked at me with concern, but I just sat there.

The elves arrived on their horses and surrounded the company and myself, circling us repeatedly. I crossed my arms as the horses eventually stopped. The dwarves had their weapons drawn, and were ready on all sides. How stupid could they be? The elves won't hurt us.

Elrond dismounted swiftly and ran his eyes over the company, failing to notice me. Gee thanks for making me feel important buddy.

Elrond and Gandalf embraced. I couldn't be bother listening as I controlled my breathing, not letting the pain coming from my side overcome me. Slowly, I crawled to my feet and stood up. I continued to level my breathing. I put my hand underneath my shirt and felt something sticky.

I pulled my hand back out and saw it cover in blood. Red and sticky blood. My blood. I quickly hid it from sight. What they don't know won't hurt them right? Right?

"Does he offer us insult?"

Well, that most definitely caught my attention.

"No master Gloin, he offering you food." Oh god, here we go.

Gloin turned back to us and everyone huddled in, agreeing on staying for food and safer shelter. Just one night so we can figure out a plan. Easy done.

"Ah well, in that case," Gloin started in a sincere and apologetic voice, "lead on." The dwarves behind him all nodded in agreeance, and I shook my head at them.

A wave of, oh I don't know what to call it but just know it meant something was desperately wrong with me, rippled through my body. Can't I go just ten minutes without one bad thing please? Is that too much to ask for?

Then I lost all feeling in my legs.

As I hit the hard ground with a loud thud that stopped all conversation, the darkness I had grown used, to crept into the edges of my vision. I heard worried cries of alarm that sounded as if they were on the opposite side of the valley, even though they were kneeling before me.

"Dela," a familiar female voice whispered to me. I turned my head and gasped softly. There she stood with her red hair tied up into an elegant braid and a white flowing gown was illuminated by the blinding light she was standing in front of. There she stood. There stood my mother.

How was I seeing her? Was I dying? Was she here to take me to the otherworld? I didn't want to die! I have a new responsibility that I just can't abandon! Not to mention the fact that I have been all but adopted by a group of dwarves! And I found Kili again!

My eye lids grew heavy as the darkness grew more in my vision, until it completely took over, and I was welcomed back into the arms of the black abyss that I call a friend.

*THORIN'S P.O.V*

I watched in horror as Dela collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. It was all of a sudden! What was wrong with her? Oh no. I promised her mother that if anything happened to her, I would protect Dela with my life.

Kili pushed past the elves as he fell to his knees beside her, Fili joining him. I wasn't too far behind my nephews.

I grasped her hand tightly, and her temperature shocked me. Her skin was as cold as ice, if not colder. I glanced at her face as saw all the colour draining from her. No no no! Don't do this Dela. I can't lose you as well.

I turned to face Gandalf, not caring if my face look as desperate as I felt. "Her skin . . . it's unnatural. It's icy cold. Please do something!" I pleaded him as I turned my attention back to her.

Dela's eyes moved to focus on something to left of Kili. "What Dela? What?" I asked her, wanting a response. Was she dying? Oh Mahal please don't take her from us please I beg you. A gasp escaped her lips. "What? WHAT IS IT?" I begged her.

Her eyes shut, and I swear my heart stopped. I don't even remember her hand leaving me. Next thing I know is that my nephews were being restrained from following her as Gandalf and Elrond took her limp body away from us. Me? I sat there. My tough demeanor was broken. She can't be gone, she can't.

* * *

**AN: Don't kill me please *hides behind Thorin* you wouldn't kill him would you? hehe, well, an update will be soon hopefully I don't get occupied again. Terribly sorry, the guilt has consumed me to write that horrible ending of the chapter.**


End file.
